1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to physical random number generators (i.e., a device that generates a bit or bits representative of a number by operating one or more components of the device in an undeterminable manner) and pseudo random number generators (i.e., a device that inputs a random number bit or bits to generate pseudo random number bit sequence(s) based upon an algorithm). The present invention specifically relates to an employment of one or more physical random number generators and one or more pseudo random number generators in yielding an unbiased sequence of random number bits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical random number generators, as known in the art, generate a random number bit or bits by operating one or more components of the device in an undeterminable manner. Conceptually, the undeterminable operation of the component(s) yields an unbiased random generation of the random number bit(s). In practice, the undeterminable operation of the component(s) typically yields a biased random generation of the random number bit(s) due to various tolerances related to the operation of the component(s). Pseudo random number generators, as known in the art, are employed to rectify the biased random generation of the random number bit(s) to an acceptable degree.